goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
Transcript Bing Bong: Yeah! Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Selkie and I got rainbow cards! Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got a platinum card! Lilly Crumpington: Hip, hip, hooray! me and CJ got gold cards! Henry: oh yes! me and June got silver cards! Gfourtx: Great job, Henry and june! Shimajiro Shimano: Yay! me and the rest of my friends got bubble gum pink cards! Squidward: Darn it! I got a vanilla card! Ice King: Oh man, I got a champagne card! Roger Smith: Oh no, I got a beige gard! Gfourtx: I'm sorry to tell you, Roger. you still have to go to detention for 16 minutes. Please go to the principal's office? Woody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a blonde card! Gfourtx: Good job Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, and few friends! Ernie the Chicken: Oh man! I got a scarlet card! Gfourtx: That's right Ernie the Chicken! Barney: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! King Sombra: Oh no! I got a dark gray card! Oobi: Oh no! me, uma, and kako got crimson cards!!!! Gfourtx: (in Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT, KING SOMBRA!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 45 WEEKS!!!!!!!!! Cobra Commander: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a bloody red card!!!!!!! Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Lilly Crumpington gets ungrounded days Category:MrEmperorCJ gets Ungrounded Category:King Crimson's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Luna Minami's grounded days Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Slade gets grounded Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded Category:Reggie's ungrounded days Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Emperor Zurg gets grounded Category:Sideshow Bob gets grounded Category:Ernie The Giant Chicken's grounded days Category:Caillou gets Grounded Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Barney's grounded days Category:Oswald the Octopus gets Grounded Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Category:Episodes where Woody from BFDI Screams Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Power Rangers gets Ungrounded Category:Toc-Man gets grounded Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Randall Boggs gets Grounded Category:Mr. Waternoose's grounded days Category:Spongebob and Patrick gets ungrounded Category:Plankton gets grounded Category:Sheriff Woody and Buzz's ungrounded days Category:Chicken Little gets ungrounded Category:Chanticleer gets ungrounded Category:Aslan gets ungrounded Category:Dylan and Friends Category:Cathy and her friends Category:Angry Birds Pigs's grounded days Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Finn and Jake's ungrounded days Category:Mordecai and Rigby's ungrounded days Category:Episodes featuring Gumball and Darwin Category:Johnny Test's grounded days Category:Kai Lan's grounded days Category:Elmo's grounded days Category:Oobi, Uma, and Kako's grounded days Category:Devious Diesel and Diesel 10's grounded days Category:Dark Bowser Gets Grounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Kablam! Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Rabbit's grounded days Category:Fox's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Green Goblin gets grounded Category:Starscream gets Grounded Category:Megaman X show Category:Optimus Prime's ungrounded days Category:Megatron gets grounded Category:Skyler Hawkins gets ungrounded Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Friends' Grounded Days Category:RocketPowerGal24's ungrounded days Category:PB&J Otter gets ungrounded Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days Category:Wolvlin's grounded days Category:Pennywise's grounded days Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Mike the Knight's grounded days Category:Tree fu Tom's grounded days Category:Evil Henry and Evil June's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Gfourtx Category:Anpanman's grounded days Category:Duckman's grounded days Category:Star Butterfly gets ungrounded series Category:Ludo gets Grounded Category:Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:The Offbeats' ungrounded days Category:Little Bill's grounded days Category:Sid the Science Kid's grounded days Category:The Lion Guard show Category:Shockwave gets grounded Category:Cujo's grounded days Category:Episodes with Spyro Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Nathan Pearson gets grounded series Category:Max and P.J. gets ungrounded Category:Strawberry Shortcake's grounded days Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days Category:Fritz the Cat's grounded days Category:Bear's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Syndrome gets grounded Category:Boots' grounded days